Lección de vida
by Haruhi Tanaka
Summary: Nunca olvides apreciar lo que tienes, porque puede que algún día...


Nota de autor: Holis~ Gracias a todos por esos comentarios que me inspiraron para hacer otra pequeña historia de esta pareja, no muy buena pero espero que les llegue.

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

Lección de vida.

.

.

Las personas veían la vida, como un reto, una clase de competencia de supervivencia donde tus sentimientos cambiaban y se hacían más fuerte con el tiempo, te hacías más fuerte y más sabio físicamente como mentalmente.

_Una competencia donde ganabas y algunas veces perdías._

Aquellas personas tenían que ser fuertes y astutas para llegar a la meta sin salir heridos o con algún trauma que haya afectado la parte mental, porque la vida era una competencia dura de roer, casi todos en ella caían en trampas sucias y engaños.

Salían lastimados y sus mentes eran absorbidas poco a poco por un hoyo negro que solamente ellos veían y por mucho que personas, seres queridos trataran de ayudar, era muy tarde… para esas personas ya no había vuelta atrás.

Pero _**Hiruma Yoichi**_, no tenía esa manera de pensar, el había entrenado duro desde pequeño, era astuto, fuerte y muy inteligente como para defenderse y alcanzar las metas que lo esperaban en su propia competencia.

Para el no existía el _"ganar y perder"_

Solo existía el ganar y eso era lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

Y esas eran sus intenciones, _ganar cueste lo que cueste._

Pero en el camino de la vida, las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere.

Hubo momentos en que no pudo seguir por su cuenta, pero como dicen _**"Después de lo malo, viene lo bueno"**_. En un pequeño periodo de tiempo el ya no estaba solo, se encontraba acompañado de amigos que lo habían ayudado a vencer barreras que se habían cruzado en el camino.

Y en el transcurso el gano muchas cosas.

Trofeos, esclavos, dinero fácil, reputación…

¡Hasta amigos!

Conoció muchos amigos pero de todos, solo uno destaco más en su vida.

_**Anezaki Mamori**_, era una hermosa chica que había dejado una hilera de corazones rotos en su vida pero para Hiruma esta mujer había sido, una molestia.

Tal vez porque los dos juntos eran como el agua y el aceite, incompatibles.

Anezaki era inteligente y astuta, según Hiruma tal vez esos eran los únicos puntos que le favorecían, ya que este pensaba que al ser del comité disciplinario era demasiado correcta para alguien inmoral como él.

Claro que con el tiempo, como había dicho antes solo uno destaco y fue ella.

Quien fue la primera persona en preocuparse por él. La única persona que lo entendió fuera del campo de futbol.

Y el afecto y el un lazo especial e invisible para los demás, no tardó en aparecer entre ellos dos.

Pero él no estaba para amores en esos momentos, el solo estaba ocupado en llegar a la meta.

.

Y en un pestañear de ojos, una parte de su vida pareció irse en silencio.

Sus compañeros todos estaban achicopalados y sin habla, algunos de ellos estaban tan afectados por recibir tan malas noticias y el… él estaba ahí parado anonado, sin poder hacer nada o decir algo.

Si salía fuera del club solo encontraría bulla en la escuela, personas tristes o simplemente chismorreando. Pero aun así, el salió.

Corrió por el pasillo buscando en cada Aula que ella cursaba pero solo veía gente en silencio o llorando.

Fue al comité pero no hubo seña de ningún miembro y menos de ella.

Llamo a su celular pero solo oyó el silencio agonizador y después la esperaba contestadora.

Para el nada de lo que había leído era verdad.

Soltó una carcajada amarga

**Nada de eso era verdad.**

Pero todos los puntos estaban en contra de él, un lazo negro en la entrada. Personas tan mudas y frías como el mismo hielo. Una manager que salió ayer tarde del instituto y que no llego puntual esta mañana. Un teléfono que solo caía en la contestadora. Y padres que habían ido en la mañana a la escuela y salieron tan blancos como llegaron.

Nadie preguntaba por Anezaki Mamori por medio a que un ataque de nervios atacara a uno de los integrantes presentes.

¿Pero dónde estaba ella?

_Dios la había quitado de este mundo._

.

.

"_**Encuentran en un callejón, el cuerpo sin vida de una chica"**_

.

.

Hiruma Yoichi, el había entrenado duro desde pequeño, era astuto, fuerte y muy inteligente como para defenderse solo.

Y cuando pensó en no creer en eso de _"ganar y perder" _el destino le hace una broma, perdió el mejor trofeo de todos, lo más valioso que le pudo haber dado la vida, alguien que le entrego todo su cariño y lo vio luchar hasta el final.

¿Ahora que podía decir?

_Había perdido._

.

.

.

Lo sé, me odiaran por esto pero no aguante xD

Quiero dedicarle esto a alguien muy especial que ya no está en la tierra.

Mi querida tía murió de cáncer y ya hace un año de su perdida que afecto a cada miembro de mi familia. Tal vez me siento como Hiruma por haber derrochado la oportunidad de estar con ella y cuando menos me lo espere, ella ya no estaba aquí.

En fin~ espero que les haya gustado :) y tal vez si llega la inspiración otra vez, hare otro.

Hasta entonces, chais!


End file.
